<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>怪阿姨和小坏蛋 by bailichen800</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157132">怪阿姨和小坏蛋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800'>bailichen800</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>allbjt无脑虐文爽文 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bjt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, bjt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>前言：<br/>    看见白白在明侦里面扮演甄白那一期，揭晓他是凶手的时候那个坏小孩的模样，一下子脑补了一个熊孩子遇上硬茬怪阿姨的故事（阴险笑）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>allbjt无脑虐文爽文 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>怪阿姨和小坏蛋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前言：<br/>    看见白白在明侦里面扮演甄白那一期，揭晓他是凶手的时候那个坏小孩的模样，一下子脑补了一个熊孩子遇上硬茬怪阿姨的故事（阴险笑）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天气正好，微风不燥，不料熊孩骚扰，你盯着眼前这个衣着高档，家境优渥的小坏蛋-——一看就是娇生惯养的富家子弟，此刻正为他的小把戏得逞得意洋洋地看着你。</p><p>骂他？他爹妈会教你什么是祖安冠军;打他？金枝玉叶小少爷打坏了你赔不起。</p><p>你看他肤白如雪，发如鸦羽，如果不是脸上那副很拽的表情，还真是给模样标致的小公子。</p><p>你心生一计，面带微笑，极尽核善：</p><p>    “好孩子，我们来玩个游戏吧？”</p><p>小坏蛋笑嘻嘻地答应了，大大方方地跟你进了屋，丝毫没注意到你唇边仰起的嘴角诡异的弧度。</p><p>没过多久，你暗自狂喜，果然没猜错，这小坏蛋果然也就是娇生惯养的小少爷过习惯了锦衣玉食的生活，偶尔出来叛逆一会找找刺激的，从来没玩过这么野的戏码，这波血赚不亏。</p><p>前一秒还很嚣张的小坏蛋打着哭嗝泪眼汪汪地躺在你身下哀求“不要了，不要了，姐姐求你放了我吧……”</p><p>“乖，给姐姐含含棒子”你邪魅一笑，顶得这个回不了家的可怜小家伙又是一阵抽搐，低声吟泣的哭腔都破碎了。</p><p>玩够了的你心满意足地放开他，看着小男孩可怜巴巴一边抹着泪一边穿衣服，走路的姿势都是摇摇晃晃一瘸一拐的，你心里一股罪恶的满足感油然而生。</p><p>这个可怜的小家伙想来真的是被吓坏了，好久都没敢再上门调皮捣蛋。你想着他勾魂诱人的哭腔和梨花带雨的小脸，心中好不惋惜。</p><p>超乎寻常又意料之中，这个不幸的孩子有一天突然来敲你的门，全然没有了以前小混蛋嚣张狂拽的气焰，连敲门的声音都是生怕被人发现的小心翼翼怯生生的。</p><p>你一开门看他，小家伙委委屈屈可怜巴巴的搓着衣角，眼睛都是红的：“姐姐，我肚子好像隆起来了……为什么会这样……”</p><p>“乖孩子，那是姐姐送你的来访礼物，等满了十个月你就能拿到了” 你看着他纯真无邪又脆弱的小模样，心里有些不忍。</p><p>“姐姐，我害怕，呜呜呜……”干净漂亮的小坏蛋哭得像只雏嫩的小动物，全然没了早先嚣张的气焰。</p><p>你看得心软，把他搂进怀里，亲了亲他柔软的发顶，“乖，不怕，姐姐在呢”</p><p>未谙人事的小坏蛋依偎在你怀里，眼神里满是依赖和孺慕。</p><p>“安慰安慰我们的小白白”你邪魅一笑，将男孩放在床上，撩起他的衣裳，见孩子平坦的肚腹果然多了一道浅浅的隆起，想到这是你劳神费力和他玩耍了一下午的成果，你的目光顿时满是慈爱。</p><p>“没想到这么容易就怀上了”你抚着隆起的美丽曲线心中感慨万千，小坏蛋乖顺地任你抚摸，收敛了平日顽劣的习气，浑身散发着这个年纪不该有的慈爱，一双漂亮的大眼睛一眨一眨的安静注视着你。</p><p>你掀起小坏蛋的衣服，伸手覆上年纪轻轻就要预备哺育孩子的一双雪白小乳 男孩静静地注视着你的动作，不好意思娇羞地小声说：“姐姐，听说谁大了肚子，就要给别人当女婿……”</p><p>你吻了吻他苹果似的犹带青涩奶香的白嫩脸颊，陶醉地望着男孩小鹿一样明亮的双眸：“乖，姐姐娶你~”</p><p>男孩顺从地依偎在你怀里，不再反抗你一件一件褪去他的衣物，真像个过了门的新婿似的，小脸都羞得红扑扑的。</p><p>等男孩肚子藏不住了，被逼问哭着承认是你的，虽迟但到的家长上门兴师问罪，你便欣然一口答应，我不知这孩子原来是令郎，早知今日悔不当初，不过嘛，我是一个有担当的人，百分之二百愿意为我的行为负责，马上就娶贵府小少爷过门。</p><p>早早就成亲嫁人的小坏蛋没过多久就做了父亲，初为人父的他忙于相夫教子，全身心扑在孩子和家庭身上，安静顺从得像是变了一个人似的，再也没有时间调皮捣蛋了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>